Le cadeau de Ginny
by nanet-frog
Summary: Suite de petits textes coquins, doux et sensuels mais Lemons...
1. Chapter 1

_Si vous n'avez pas l'âge ne vous plaignez-pas d'avoir lu... le rating indique bien le contenu et le résumé est véridique... _

_Les personnages sont de JKR... mais ils ont grandit ! _

_bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

_**L'envie...**_

_Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et laissa couler l'eau chaude. Il était fatigué. Heureux mais fatigué. Ils venaient d'enchaîner une série de journées toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Et enfin, il pouvait se détendre, chez lui. Il pouvait aspirer à un peu de calme. Se poser dans un bain chaud. Sentir la douceur de l'eau sur sa peau nue. Parfois il en avait rêvé durant l'année précédente, de pouvoir pendre simplement un bain. Sous leur tente avec Hermione et Ron, ils avaient un confort tout à fait relatif. Pas de bain. Alors, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à courir, plus à se cacher, il allait pouvoir se laisser aller dans cette eau bienfaisante._

Il se déshabilla et glissa doucement dans l'eau. Il posa ses lunettes sur le bord de la baignoire et plongea sous la surface. Retenant son souffle quelques secondes il laissa l'eau s'immiscer dans ses cheveux. Doucement. Soigneusement. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond flou au travers du liquide. Il émergea pour reprendre sa respiration. C'était bon. Il posa alors sa tête sur le rebord et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Pas de rêve. Juste un sommeil réparateur.

Il s'éveilla transi par le froid, un peu surpris d'être encore dans son bain. Il se réchauffa rapidement avec une serviette avant de s'allonger tel quel dans son lit. Le sommeil le rattrapa en quelques secondes. Mais cette fois des rêves vinrent se rappeler à lui.

Ginny criait son nom. Elle était entourée de Ron et Hermione qui hurlaient. Il sentait dans ses côtes des coups de pieds. Il leva les yeux et ne vit que du noir. Il n'y avait rien au-dessus de lui. Puis lorsqu'il se tourna vers les voix, il vit Fred en face de lui. Il tendait une baguette noire et riait. Il se tourna pour suivre son regard. Fred observait un groupe de personnes en pleurs. Molly, Arthur, Georges. Mais les rires reprenaient de plus belle. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Fred, il lui fit signe de la main mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le voir. Il était en train de fondre. Il devenait de plus en plus petit. Il devint si petit qu'il put passer sous une porte. Harry s'avança et l'ouvrit. Il y avait là une grande clairière verte et ensoleillée. Des tables avaient été dressées près d'un arbre. Elles avaient des nappes blanches et des bouquets de fleurs ornaient le centre de chacune. Un groupe de personnes dansait au milieu des tables. Il s'approcha. Molly portait une jolie robe pastel et avait piqué des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Elle dansait avec Arthur. Ce dernier portait un costume qui semblait neuf. Harry regarda les autres invités. Bill tenait un enfant dans ses bras tandis que Fleur préparait un biberon. Ron et Hermione parlaient avec une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Tous lui souriaient et le félicitaient. Plus loin, Luna qui discutait avec Ginny. Ginny ! Elle portait une grande robe blanche qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux. Elle semblait heureuse. Et lorsqu'il approcha encore, elle lui tendit les mains.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et de désir. Ginny ! Il venait de rêver du mariage de Ginny. Il avait fait des rêves qu'il avait cru prémonitoires avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient que l'œuvre de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci ! S'il pouvait être vrai.

Ginny. En quelques heures, quelques jours, il l'avait retrouvée. Elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer et avait attendu qu'il en termine avec sa folle quête des Horcruxes. Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme si le temps n'avait pas existé entre deux de leurs baisers. Ses baisers. Ses baisers si doux, si chauds, si tendres…en fermant les yeux il pouvait presque les sentir sur ses lèvres.  
Et son corps contre le sien. Son corps qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir serrer encore un peu plus contre le sien. Sentiment nouveau.

Ginny. Ses sentiments pour elle avaient grandi au cours de l'année écoulée. Contre son gré. Il s'était fait le serment de la chasser de son esprit et cela avait eu comme effet de l'ancrer profondément dans son cœur. Dans son corps. Au plus profond de lui.

Il se leva et prit rapidement une douche froide pour atténuer cette envie grandissante. Pourtant rien n'y faisait. Il savait que plus il irait, plus il aurait envie d'elle.

Il enfila un pantalon et sortit de la chambre. Il dévala les escaliers de la maison et s'installa dans la cuisine. Penser à autre chose. Ne plus penser à elle. Fermer son esprit à cette envie. Il attrapa machinalement une revue qui traînait sur la table. Quidditch. Pour éviter de penser à Ginny, il n'était guère aidé par son environnement. Il repoussa la revue. Son esprit tournait en rond. La voir. La prendre dans ses bras. L'embrasser, et peut être oser aller un peu plus loin.

Il se leva et se prépara un thé. A ne pas dormir autant savoir pourquoi ! Il monta s'installer dans le salon et prit un livre laissé au hasard par Hermione. Il commença à feuilleter le livre mais son esprit repartit dans ses délires. Ginny lui manquait. Encore deux jours à attendre et il pourrait la voir à la gare. Il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais rien n'y faisait. Alors il remonta dans sa chambre et se laissa aller à un plaisir solitaire en pensant à elle, seul dans son lit.

* * *

Il n'y a pas de suite à proprement parlé... juste d'autres scènes...

il semblerait que j'ai posté en _premier lieu_ la version non corrigée... voilà qui est corrigé !

n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions.

à bientôt_.  
_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième petit texte... nouvelle scène !

Après une soirée d'anniversaire, nos deux amoureux enfin seul...

_(Plus de trois cents personnes ont "lu" le premier... mais deux reviews ? soit vous n'osez pas... soit cela ne vous à pas plu ? Comment puis-je le savoir sans reviews ? ) Les réponses aux revs anonymes sont là : _/topic/46652/8768824/1/

* * *

**_L'anniversaire de Harry._**

Harry et Ginny se tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre. Les petites réflexions de la soirée les avaient aiguisé. Ils se regardaient sans parler. Harry se posa sur le canapé en attrapant son verre. Il cherchait ses yeux du regard. Il savait que s'il la fixait elle succomberait mais elle était au moins aussi têtu que son frère et ne céda pas. Il finit par se lever et s'approcha, presque louvoyant. Elle n'avait pas bougé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air mutin, tapotant légèrement son bras de ses doigts. Il s'approcha encore et baissant la tête sur le coté esquissa un sourire. C'est là qu'elle craqua. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il recula jusqu'au canapé où ils tombèrent enlacés.

Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs longs baisers, tendres ou fougueux, sages ou osés. Harry jouait avec les boucles rousses de son aimée et dans un mouvement vint frôler son sein. Son geste se suspendit. Il plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de Ginny. Elle le regardait tendrement, il comprit que ce geste anodin pouvait en amener d'autres plus coquins.

Leurs baisers se faisaient plus experts. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit la tête de Ginny basculer en arrière et son cou s'offrir à ses désirs, il glissa ses lèvres vers le lobe de son oreille, puis dans son cou. Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer.

_- Nous ne devrions pas rester là_, gémit elle.

Il sentait une grande chaleur l'envahir et son désir monter en lui. Elle était là, offerte à ses baisers, à ses mains, il sentait ses seins se tendre contre sa poitrine au travers de son chemisier. Sa main glissa doucement jusqu'à sa gorge et il l'effleura. Levant à nouveau les yeux vers elle, il vit dans son regard qu'elle ne l'arrêterait pas. Leurs corps enlacés glissèrent légèrement et il se retrouva pratiquement au dessus de Ginny. Il commença à jouer avec les boutons du chemisier, retenant ses gestes pour ne pas l'arracher. Il passait ses doigts entre les boutons caressant la douce peau de ces seins tendus. Puis enfin, il défit le premier.

Elle haletait de plaisir, attirant à elle sa bouche. Il sentait le cœur de Ginny qui battait aussi vite que le sien. Il déboutonna de deuxième. Elle était maintenant complètement allongée sur le canapé, les bras autour de son cou, il se souleva légèrement pour l'admirer. Elle lui souriait. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis quittant l'écrin de ses lèvres se promena sur sa gorge découverte pour arriver jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

Tout doucement elle déposa ses bras au dessus de sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Il vint mettre ses mains dans les siennes et leurs doigts se croisèrent. Lentement il caressa ses bras en revenant vers son corps à demi dénudé. Le chemisier n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Tout à coup, il la serra dans une étreinte chaleureuse et ils transplanèrent dans la chambre. L'arrivée sur le lit fût un peu chaotique ce qui mit un brin de fantaisie dans cette soirée très enivrante.

Allongés côte à côte, ils laissèrent leur corps se lover, leurs mains découvrir des zones encore inexplorées. Elle se débarrassa de son soutien gorge de tout façon dégrafé et lui ôta son tee-shirt… et leurs peaux nues se rencontrèrent dans un doux mouvement. Leurs corps entiers se caressaient l'un contre l'autre épousant les formes l'un de l'autre.

Il sentait son envie l'envahir et dût se concentrer pour ne pas craquer et gâcher cette nuit prometteuse. Ses lèvres dessinaient de savants dessins sur le buste de Ginny, passant d'un sein à l'autre. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin, descendre encore, retenu par un reste de pudeur.

Elle était abandonnée à ses caresses, à ses baisers, se laissant totalement déborder par ce plaisir nouveau. Elle en avait rêvé mais ce n'avait jamais été aussi velouté, aussi tendre, aussi bon. Elle sentait contre ses hanches le corps de Harry se durcir aux moindres de ses mouvements. Elle était pourtant comme tétanisée n'osant pas lui donner autant de plaisir que celui qu'elle recevait. Ses mains caressaient son cou, descendirent jusque dans son dos mais elle ne pouvait franchir la barrière invisible des ses reins.

Il la regarda et elle plongea dans ses grands yeux verts. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau dans des baisers plus fougueux, ils jouaient de leurs langues et se mordillaient les lèvres. Il se souleva doucement et elle se glissa sous lui écartant ses jambes. Son jean le serrait. Elle sentit sur son corps le léger balancement de Harry et y répondit en le suivant. Elle laissa alors échapper un gémissement. Elle sut à ce moment là qu'elle ne l'arrêterait pas, elle se donnait à lui, entièrement. Alors elle descendit sa main jusque sur les fesses de son amoureux, son amant. Et elle l'accompagna en pressant un peu plus le bassin de Harry contre le sien. Ce tout petit geste eut pour lui des répercutions assez magique, sa respiration s'accéléra et il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. La compression de son pantalon devenait douloureuse et d'un coup, il défit les boutons. Cela lui permit de résister encore au trop plein de désir qui l'assaillait.

Mais il se retrouva en caleçon plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ginny ayant passé sa main entre le caleçon et le pantalon avait fait glisser ce dernier. Elle sentait les mouvements de Harry s'intensifier et son coeur qui battait de plus en plus fort.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Tout allait si vite, trop vite ? Il chercha des yeux le regard de son amie mais ne vit que ses paupières papillonnantes. Il sourit.

Elle était belle.

Il l'embrassa et murmura à son oreille un tendre « _je t'aime_ » qui lui fit entre ouvrir les yeux.

Elle vit son regard posé sur elle et comprit qu'il attendait d'elle un signe, un accord. Elle sut que passé ce cap il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, il ne s'arrêterait plus, il irait jusqu'au bout de leur plaisir. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et hocha doucement la tête en lui souriant.

Les mains de Harry glissèrent jusqu'au jean de Ginny, qu'il dégrafa lentement comme pour s'imprégner de ce moment. Il s'était mis à genoux au dessus de ses jambes, il fit glisser le jean vers lui. Elle souleva son bassin pour l'aider. Il la contempla laissant ses doigts se promener sur ce corps magnifique et offert. Elle portait seulement un sous-vêtement en coton blanc qui lui donnait un petit air coquin et lui allait à ravir. Les doigts de Harry vinrent en souligner les contours.

Alors il plaça doucement ses mains de chaque coté et fit rouler cette petite culotte entre ses doigts. Elle ondulait son corps en suivant ses gestes. Il s'allongea à coté de Ginny et ils s'embrassèrent.

Ils y étaient !

Tout doucement il glissa sa main sur le ventre de Ginny, il frôlait sa peau du bout de ses doigts, ce qui provoquait de minuscules tremblements chez Ginny. Il la caressa lentement, doucement en descendant entre ses cuisses. C'était chaud et doux. Il prit le temps de découvrir le sexe de son amante ce qui procura énormément de plaisir à chacun. Elle renversa sa tête en laissant libre cours à ses gémissements si longtemps étouffés. Elle avait agrippé le drap du lit de chaque coté et ses poignets se tordaient à chacune de ses ondulations de bonheur. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il la pénétra avec ses doigts. Il se tétanisa.

« _Ça va_ ! » demanda t'il inquiet. Elle attrapa sa main qu'il avait retiré et la ramena jusqu'à son plaisir en murmurant à son tour «_je t'aime Harry_ _!»_. Il reprit alors son exploration, doucement se laissant guider par la main de Ginny.

Il roula sur elle et elle écarta ses jambes pour l'accueillir. Il haletait et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Quelques secondes et un caleçon le séparaient encore de Ginny. Le souffle chaud de la belle sur son oreille lui rompit le dernier doute… il ôta le caleçon. Il n'osait plus la regarder. Il avait peur de lui faire mal. Elle mit alors une main sur ses reins et de l'autre l'attira pour l'embrasser. Il sentit son souffle au moins aussi rapide que le sien sur sa joue. Il vint attraper sa main et croisa leurs doigts. Puis n'y tenant plus la pénétra.

Elle poussa un nouveau petit cri mais l'empêcha de ressortir en le maintenant fermement. Elle ferma les yeux, la douleur avait été fugace presque irréelle. Leurs mains liées se serrèrent. Il amorça un léger balancement d'avant en arrière tout d'abord très lent, regardant Ginny à chacun de ses mouvements et cherchant un signe de sa part pour s'arrêter. Son sexe s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque coup de rein. Il accéléra son mouvement et son plaisir. Elle gémissait, elle le suppliait de continuer. Ce fut pourtant rapide, intense, fort, mais rapide. Trop d'amour dans ce premier rapport avait submergé Harry. Il roula sur le dos, essoufflé épuisé, mais heureux. Ginny venait de lui faire le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Leur première fois.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, sans parler, juste souriants. Puis, Ginny vint caresser tendrement son torse, ce qui provoqua l'effet escompté, il eut, à nouveau, envie d'elle. Les préliminaires furent écourtés, et leur plaisir décuplé. Les mains de Harry savaient maintenant où se nichait le bonheur de sa maîtresse, il n'eut aucun complexe à la faire crier non plus de douleur mais de plaisir. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la pénétrer, elle vint le guider de sa main. Ils prirent le temps de se connaître, de se donner encore très sagement, mais surtout très tendrement. Ce fut langoureux, chaud, doux et tellement bon.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Ginny posée sur l'épaule de Harry.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait rêvé les évènements de la nuit, encore une fois, ou si ils étaient réels. Il n'osait pas se tourner dans le lit par peur de constater que ce bonheur ressenti n'était qu'un songe. Il remonta un peu le drap sur lui, il était nu. Il ne dormait jamais nu ! Doucement, il se releva et se tourna.

Elle était là !

Son corps dénudé, encore endormi, à coté de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de joie.

OoOoO

_Une autre scène ? vous connaissez la formule, cliquez et vous l'aurez ! _

_biz, nanet._


	3. Chapter 3

Nouvelle situation... quelques jours avant la reprise des cours de Ginny, après une soirée en compagnie de leurs amis... ils se retrouvent enfin seuls !

* * *

_**Chapitre trois : Dernière soirée.**_

Harry et Ginny débarrassèrent rapidement le salon et rangèrent la vaisselle. Puis ils s'accordèrent une pause bien méritée. Recevoir n'était pas de tout repos… Harry se posa sur le fauteuil d'Hermione. Ginny s'allongea sur le canapé, éreintée. Il la regardait simplement. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux détachés qui s'étalaient sur l'assise et pendaient comme un châle d'or vers le sol. Elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Elle tourna sa tête légèrement.

_- Non, ne bouge pas ! je reviens_, dit-il.

Il sortit de la pièce quelques secondes et revint avec un appareil photo. Il prit quelques clichés de Ginny allongée, puis elle s'amusa à poser pour lui.

D'abord allongée sagement sur le canapé, elle releva ses jambes sur le dossier ce qui provoqua la chute de sa robe sur le haut des ses jambes laissant apparaître ses cuisses, puis elle bascula sa tête en arrière faisant pendre ses cheveux jusqu'au sol. Harry sentait son désir monter en lui mais résista. Il mitraillait de son appareil le corps de Ginny comme autant de baisers qu'il voulait lui donner. Elle souriait. Elle laissa glisser ses jambes et se retrouva sur le ventre les bras pliés, la tête posée sur ses mains, le regard coquin. Elle avait relevé ses pieds et les balançaient langoureusement.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa son appareil sur l'accoudoir. Il vint caresser ses jambes du bout de ses doigts laissant glisser sa main jusque sous sa robe. Il redescendit le long du mollet pour venir retirer un des escarpins de Ginny. Puis il recommença la même manœuvre sur l'autre jambe. Il sentait sa peau frissonner de plaisir sous ses doigts… Il se releva pourtant, reprit son appareil et continua de la flasher. Elle jouait merveilleusement avec l'objectif, passant d'un sourire enchanteur à une moue enfantine. D'un clin d'œil limite lubrique à un envoie de baiser tendre. Elle minaudait. Tout à coup elle se rassit les jambes légèrement écartées et posa ses mains au sol. Elle releva la tête brusquement faisant voler ses cheveux par-dessus elle. Elle le fixait. Il pouvait entrevoir sa poitrine par l'échancrure de sa robe. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses mains, il tremblait de ce désir si intense, si bon. Il fit encore quelques clichés, plus intimes… Il faudrait penser à retirer le film de l'appareil… si Ron tombait dessus ! Cette pensée le fit sourire.

_- Harry ? _

_- Non, rien ma belle, je pensai à la tête de ton frère s'il mettait la main sur ces tirages…_

Ginny se mit à rire. Un beau rire cristallin. Elle était encore plus belle. Elle se releva et posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Sa robe ne couvrait qu'une infime partie des ses jambes dévoilant le plaisir qu'il aurait à l'enlever totalement. Harry ne prenait plus de photo, il l'admirait. Elle leva la main, la tendit vers l'appareil photo.

_**- Accio appareil**_ !

Harry sentit l'appareil lui échapper des mains. Il vit Ginny le prendre, le retourner et faire une photo de lui…

_Allons, jeune homme, un petit effort, moi aussi je veux des souvenirs de vous !_ ajouta-t-elle sur un ton provoquant.

Harry sentit le feu monter à ses joues. Il ne pourrait pas s'exposer devant l'objectif comme venait de le faire Ginny. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Puis leva les mains de chaque coté avec un signe de dépit.

Ginny éclata de rire. Elle prit sa baguette et défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il se laissait faire. Finalement, c'était assez sympathique comme méthode pour combattre un adversaire : déshabillage. Il se mit à rire aussi.

Il s'avança vers elle. Elle posa enfin sa baguette et l'appareil photo. Et elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se pencha lentement, caressant ses cheveux. Ses mains descendirent jusque sur sa nuque et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ginny l'attira encore plus vers elle au point de le déstabiliser. Il posa un genou sur le canapé. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse dévêtu, et fit tomber la chemise de ses épaules. Harry se laissa ainsi dévêtir avec un sourire complice. Quand la chemise vint se nicher au niveau de ses poignets, Ginny passa ses mains autour de la taille de Harry le tenant ainsi prisonnier. Il était à sa merci mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il posa alors son deuxième genou sur le canapé. Ginny laissa ses lèvres joueuses sur la peau de son amant, son cou, son torse. Elle voulait connaître chaque parcelle de lui. Il finit par dégager une main de son entrave, attrapa la baguette de Ginny et se retourna vers la porte.

_**- Assourdiato !**_ lança t-il. Suivi d'un _**Collaporta !**_

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _

_- Tiens-tu à ce que Ron entre ? _

_- Non_, dit elle en riant. _Mais penses tu qu'il va rentrer ce soir ? _

_- Je n'ai pas envie de courir le risque,_ répondit il en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et reposant la baguette.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ginny savait que le point de non retour venait d'être franchit avec la fermeture de cette porte. Elle était tendue. Sa mère ne savait pas qu'elle passait la soirée ici, seule avec Harry, la nuit même. Harry sentit le trouble en elle.

_- Ma chérie, si tu préfères, je te ramène !_

_- Non. Je veux…_

Elle ne pu dire la suite, elle l'embrassa en posant ses deux mains à plat dans son dos. Ce baiser était si bon, si doux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier du canapé en l'emportant avec elle. Harry se laissa alors emporter par son amour. Par deux fois elle venait de lui donner son accord pour que cette nuit, leur dernière nuit avant leur séparation, soit une nuit d'amour. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur son corps remontant sa robe encore plus haut. Elle le tenait fermement contre elle. Il posa ses lunettes qui le gênait et reprit ses lèvres. Il sentait son parfum dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, il s'enivrait de cette odeur.

A cheval au dessus de ses jambes, il entreprit de lui ôter sa robe ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Ginny. Il s'y prenait mal, et la robe ne voulait pas céder. Finalement, d'impatience il se releva, s'écarta et la laissa faire. Elle riait de plus belle ce qui le vexait légèrement. Mais elle était si belle. Il attrapa la robe qu'elle lui tendait et la jeta au travers de la pièce dans un des fauteuils. Puis revint vers elle. Elle attendait sagement assise, les jambes croisées, les mains posées sur le genou du dessus. Précieuse.

Il la regarda avec envie, s'approcha en souplesse et se posa sur le coté, passant un genou derrière elle. Il avait définitivement enlevé sa chemise. Elle était pratiquement dévêtue et les quelques petits bouts de tissus qui la couvraient la rendaient encore plus désirable. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête vers lui, jusqu'à frôler son épaule. Elle chercha ses lèvres.

D'une main il caressa sa jambe depuis le genou vers son sexe, elle écarta doucement ses cuisses pour le laisser faire. Laissant retomber sa tête sur le dossier elle s'abandonnait à ses mains. De son autre main, il l'enserra et la fit basculer sur le coté. Ils se retrouvèrent allongé, Harry sur le dessus. Il exaltait, elle jouissait d'un plaisir si pur.

Doucement il glissa sa main jusque son pantalon qu'il dégrafa. Elle l'aida à le faire descendre le long de ses jambes. Puis tendrement elle croisa ses deux mains sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à nouveau vers elle. Il se laissa tendrement emporter par ces baisers. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Ils ne voulaient pas la gâcher en se donnant l'un à l'autre trop rapidement.

_- Je t'aime,_ murmura t-il au creux de son oreille.

_- Oh ! Harry, je t'aime aussi._

_- Gin, tu vas tellement me manquer, _souffla t-il doucement avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle pensa au mardi suivant, à Poudlard qu'elle allait à nouveau retrouver mais sans ses amis, sans lui et versa une larme. Harry sentit ses yeux humides sous ses baisers. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il esquissa un petit sourire triste. Elle y répondit par un léger haussement de sa lèvre. Cette grimace lui allait à ravir et le fit craquer. Il déposa ses lèvres sur ce coin, puis de l'autre coté avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ses mains posées sagement de chaque coté de son visage reprirent leur exploration pendant qu'ils échangeaient maints jeux de langues. Il parvint à ses seins, les caressa, les dénuda tranquillement. Il vint alors les frôler du bout de ses lèvres, doucement il prit l'aréole entre ses dents comme pour la mordiller. Elle lâcha un gémissement. Ses seins se tendaient sous ce contact affriolant. Harry alterna entre les lèvres de sa bien aimée et ses seins merveilleusement offerts. Ginny avait placé une main sur le dossier du canapé et cambrait légèrement à chaque morsure. Divin.

Son autre main se baladait sur le dos de son amant puis venait jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle prenait son index entre ses dents quand le plaisir la débordait. Elle étouffa un cri qui fit relever la tête à Harry. Elle lui prit juste la nuque de sa main et l'enserra. Elle sentit alors une bouche lui titiller doucement la nuque. Elle glissa sa main jusque sur ses fesses et passa ses doigts fins entre son caleçon et sa peau. Il eut un frisson de ravissement. Il la laissa faire en la regardant tendrement. Elle fit couler sa main sur sa hanche jouant avec son caleçon puis vint l'interposer entre eux. Il se souleva délicatement pour la laisser passer mais ne put retenir son cœur qui s'emballait. Il le sentait battre dans ses tempes. Il ferma les yeux ce qu'elle prit pour un refus. Elle arrêta son geste. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau il vit ses pommettes rougies. Il sut alors qu'il l'avait bloqué par sa timidité. Qu'elle n'oserait plus ce soir tendre vers lui et lui apporter ce qu'il espérait quelques secondes auparavant. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. En quelques caresses fines elle venait de lui donner un bonheur immense. L'espoir avait parfois plus de valeur que les actes eux même.

Il reprit ses caresses plus tendres sur son corps, ses seins, son ventre. Ses gestes s'accéléraient presque à son insu. Il vint frôler son sexe avant de descendre sur ses cuisses. Il prit le temps de dessiner ses courbes. Comme pour enregistrer dans les lignes de sa main chacune des formes de son corps. Puis remontant ses doigts, elle ne put réprimer un soupir d'aise lorsqu'il caressa ses seins.

Il esquissa un vague sourire avant de se relever. Il lui ôta ses sous vêtements en douceur, en retenant chacun de ses mouvements, en saisissant chaque seconde. Nue, elle cambra et posa ses deux mains sous sa tête. Il l'admira. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lut dans ses yeux cette passion qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur. Il se dévêtit complètement et vint s'allonger contre elle. Elle plaça sa jambe sur les siennes avant de se tourner harmonieusement vers lui. Il relava sa jambe jusque sur sa hanche et vint placer son sexe face au sien. Elle bascula doucement son bassin pour lui offrir plus d'espace. Ils s'unirent simplement. Son sexe trouvant le chemin sans violence aucune, juste pénétrant l'antre de sa partenaire. Il effectua alors de lents mouvements d'aller-retour écoutant sa respiration et se laissant guider par ses gémissements.

Ils firent l'amour ainsi lovés pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, alternant tendresse et recherche d'extase. Elle laissait échapper de petites plaintes et lui de fabuleux soupirs. Elle retourna la situation en se positionnant sur lui. D'abord inhabile, ils trouvèrent rapidement un rythme adéquat. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et intima une cadence à leur union. Elle renversa sa tête et vint poser ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Puis se laissa glisser en arrière provoquant chez Harry un sentiment de plaisir encore inconnu. Il se redressa et écartant légèrement ses jambes la ramena vers lui. Elle déplia ses jambes pour se mettre en tailleur. Leurs lèvres soudées, leur corps déliés. Elle enserra ses bras autour de lui et vint poser sa tête dans son cou. Elle aurait aimé que cette nuit soit éternelle. Lui appartenir ainsi pour toute sa vie.

Ils finirent par s'endormir épuisés mais heureux.

OoOoO

Tendresse infinie, amour du romantisme...

Parce que la douceur est plus belle que la violence !

un clic et quelques mots seront pour moi la preuve de la votre...

biz, nanet.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hum... beaucoup de lecteurs mais peu de reviews... bon, j'avoue que je vous comprends, ces textes sont un peu osés, et vous, vous n'osez pas ! Celui-ci pourtant, est très doux._

_Bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 4 : Déclaration.**_

Ginny se tourna vers Harry soufflée. Ron venait de partir et les laisser seuls dans la grande salle des Gryffondors. Il venait de leur offrir une nuit. Dans sa tête les idées se bousculaient. Il y a une heure à peine elle allait se coucher seule dans son lit, quand son pendentif avait brillé lui donnant tout à coup un sentiment de bonheur. Harry pensait à elle. Puis ce miroir qui lui avait donné un espoir si grand et l'avait mené dans les bras de son amant. Il avait franchi pour elle tous les interdits de l'école par amour et jalousie. Il était venu lui demander si elle en aimait un autre ! Touchée par cette marque d'amour qui ne l'étonnait pourtant pas, elle avait réussi à lui faire enfin entendre raison. Elle avait crée bien innocemment chez lui un sentiment qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Harry pouvait être jaloux. Jaloux d'elle. Jaloux à cause de quelques mots griffonnés sur un parchemin, jaloux de l'idée même qu'elle puisse trouver un autre homme attirant. Jaloux surtout à cause de cette séparation qui leur était imposée par sa formation ici à Poudlard. Cette séparation qui lui pesait aussi à elle.

Elle le regardait tendrement. Il avait posé sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et fermé ses yeux. Il semblait calme et serein après la rage qui l'avait habité. Il semblait épuisé. Ses yeux avaient pleuré et laissé des marques sur ses joues. Elle se laissa glisser sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il poussa un petit soupir d'aise et elle sut qu'il était bien. Si bien dans ses bras. Il ramena ses mains et les posa sur ses jambes.

_- Si tu bouges je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir_, murmura t-il.

_- Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu dormes_, répondit-elle d'un petit air coquin dans sa voix.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ginny. Elle sentit son cœur chavirer. Il trouva dans ses yeux ce qu'il y cherchait, cette petite pointe d'amour et d'envie qu'il avait déjà vue par deux fois. Là ce soir, la différence était que cette fois, c'est elle qui tenait les rennes. C'est elle qui les menait vers ce dont il rêvait toutes les nuits. Vers le plaisir pur et simple de l'amour.

Ginny lui souriait. Doucement elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Il sentit dans son corps un frisson délicieux le traverser. Il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas se laisser déborder. Il prit sa main et se laissa guider. Il la suivrait au bout de la nuit. « _Au bout de la vie !_ » pensa t-il et cette idée lui chauffa le cœur.

Ginny recula jusqu'à la porte de la salle et sortit. Harry la suivait lentement ne sachant pas où elle le menait. Elle sentait sa main tremblante de désir dans la sienne. Elle accéléra un peu leur progression. Elle avait osé. Elle avait osé lui avouer qu'elle voulait ce plaisir doux et suave. Elle savait qu'il la suivrait sans poser de question. Elle arriva enfin face à une porte que Harry reconnut. Il se mit à sourire. Bien sûr, quel endroit plus romantique que cette pièce dans le château ? Elle poussa doucement la porte et Harry laissa monter un doux sourire à ses lèvres. La salle de bain des préfets !

Il la entra dans la pièce, se retourna et ferma magiquement la porte. En quelque dixième de secondes, il reprit le dessus de la situation. Il pivota vers elle. Elle était là, simplement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit légèrement transparente dans la lueur de la lune au travers du vitrail. Elle se lassait doucement balancer et le regardait envieuse, amoureuse. Il avança vers elle, laissant au passage tomber sa veste.

En trois pas il fut collé à elle. Elle recula jusqu'au mur. Il attrapa fougueusement ses lèvres. Ils étaient dévorés par leur passion et tout alla très vite. Il releva sa jambe sur sa hanche. Et d'une main défit son pantalon. Elle le tenait fermement contre elle et il la pénétra presque immédiatement. Leurs corps n'attendaient que cela. Il sentait son bassin suivre ses mouvements rapides et presque brutaux. Il voulait la posséder totalement, complètement. Assouvir ce besoin qui le taraudait depuis plus d'un mois. Elle voulait lui appartenir pour lui prouver tout son amour. Ce fut intense, chaud, époustouflant.

Ginny haletait. Harry essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Il s'était assis sur le bord de la baignoire. Un fou rire s'installa entre eux lorsqu'ils se virent tout les deux dans cet état d'épuisement et de ravissement. Elle vint passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre. Et enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi reprenant leur souffle.

Puis Harry fit couler un bain chaud. Autant profiter de cette salle de bain. Ginny se déshabilla et se laissa glisser dans l'eau soyeuse. Harry l'admirait. Elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau et ressortit d'un bond l'éclaboussant au passage. Il accepta alors l'invitation de sa belle, et descendit dans le bain avec elle. Elle l'attirait vers elle de sa main, mais dès qu'il approchait elle fuyait un peu plus loin. Leur petit jeu dura quelques minutes les mettant en joie, et leur redonnant envie l'un de l'autre.

Alors, Ginny vint près de lui. Lovée dans ses bras elle s'abandonna à ses baisers. Elle avait rêvé de passer une nuit ici avec lui. Et voilà que ses rêves les plus doux se réalisaient. Peut être pouvait elle alors se laisser aller à rêver leur amour, leur vie. Elle pouvait espérer passer sa vie dans ses bras.

Elle sentait le désir de Harry contre son corps. Elle se serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Alors elle osa une hardiesse qu'elle ne doutait pas posséder. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Il avait gagné en ce mois d'entraînement d'Auror de nouveaux muscles fins et dessinés. Elle parcouru le contour de ses formes en avançant tendrement vers son sexe. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais continua à choyer se corps tendu. Harry avait fermé les yeux. Il bascula sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il essayait de se concentrer sur chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ce plaisir naissant. Il retenait son souffle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour elle d'aller au bout de cette expérience coquine. Il jubilait, jouissait de l'idée même de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle caressa du bout du doigt le sexe de son amant, très délicatement. Elle souligna le gland puis revint jusque son corps charnu. Doucement elle resserra sa main. Très inexperte à ce petit jeu elle intima un mouvement un peu brusque. Harry posa alors sa main sur la sienne, non pour l'arrêter mais pour la guider. Puis ressentant toute la puissance de l'amour de Ginny il retira sa main et se laissa enfin partir. Ginny jouait de ce plaisir qu'elle donnait. Il était vaincu. Heureux. Amoureux. Il laissa échapper un râle quand il eut atteint l'orgasme.

Il se releva après ce moment de bonheur intense et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny.

_- Gin, je t'aime tellement._

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, elle ne savait par quoi commencer. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en l'obligeant à rester contre ses lèvres. Il se recula pourtant légèrement et murmura.

_Je veux que tu vives avec moi ! _

Son cœur faillit exploser. Elle sentit les bras de Harry se serrer autour de sa taille. Elle devait lui dire, lui dire qu'elle ne rêvait que de cela. Passer sa vie avec lui, dormir toutes les nuits dans ses bras. Elle lui répondit alors tendrement, presque en susurrant.

_- Oui !_

_- Tu veux ? _

_- Oui._

Elle venait de lui dire oui, il n'en revenait pas. Premièrement, il n'en revenait pas de lui avoir demandé. Et elle avait dit oui. Il la serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu que ce moment soit figé dans le temps. Qu'ils restent ainsi pour toujours. Tout à leur extase. Tout à leur amour.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la chaleur de ce bain magique. Demain, il devrait repartir. Repartir hors de Poudlard. Repartir dans sa vie sans elle. Alors cette nuit était un cadeau.

* * *

_la suite... bientôt, mais dites mois avant par une petite review si celui-ci vous pa plu... _


	5. Chapter 5

_hum.. petit paragraphe que j'avais écrit à la suite d'un chapitre sur Ginny... _

_un peu de douceur  
_

_bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : plaisir volé !**_

Etendue dans l'herbe fraîche, tendre et douce, elle soupirait d'un bonheur infini. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha son homme dans la douce pente du parc. Pas là ! Elle fit volte face pour agrandir son champ de vision. Elle se mit à sourire. Il était assis un peu plus haut, les jambes tendues devant lui, les pieds croisés et la tête renversée. Il semblait bien. Elle apercevait un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Pur moment de bonheur. Sa chemise dégrafée laissait apparaître son ventre. Elle promena ses yeux sur ses muscles discrets mais découpés. Un délice. Elle laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'à son bas ventre, et ne put retenir léger gémissement. Une délicieuse envie.

Elle se redressa lentement pour se couler près de lui. Sans bruit. Sans heurt. Elle posa sa main sur le rebord de cette chemise et fit délicatement rouler le tissu entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les siens. Sensation dangereuse de lui appartenir corps et âme...

Elle releva sa tête et fit voler ses cheveux. Il attrapa sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Sans résistance aucune elle se laissa guider vers ses lèvres. Elle le laissa prendre le contrôle des siennes. Tendres baisers devenant jeu charmant de leurs langues. Ils roulèrent dans la pelouse échangeant toujours ses douces démonstrations de leur amour. Leurs corps enlacés, jambes croisées, ils atterrirent en bas de la pente en quelques roulés savamment amusant. Ils partirent d'un rire clair et joyeux. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux et il ne put se résoudre à les lâcher, hypnotisé par la beauté de son regard amoureux. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et vint caresser ses lèvres. Douceur et force. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se relever. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser. Il murmura à son oreille :

_- Gin, j'ai tellement envie de toi !_

Elle sentit sur ses joues une chaleur et baissa les yeux. Il baissa lui aussi la tête mais pour rattraper son regard. Il lui fit ainsi relever la tête. Puis, l'embrassa cette fois fougueusement.

Elle se sentit fondre complètement. Il passa ses mains sous sa jupe et remonta le long de ses cuisses. Elle renversa sa tête en laissant échapper un doux râle. Elle ferma les yeux. Juste ressentir ce plaisir. Ses mains chaudes lui donnaient ce dont elle avait simplement envie. Elle murmura son nom, et sentit ses lèvres étreintes à nouveau. Il jouait avec sa langue autour de sa bouche puis venait cueillir un baiser. Lentement il commença à descendre dans son cou.

Ses mains avaient quitté leur destination première et s'attaquaient à son chemisier. Il déboutonna un à un les jolis nacres. Prenant le temps de glisser ses doigts entre chaque interstice. Lui donnant de plus en plus de désir.

D'un coup il s'arrêta.

Plus rien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était relevé et la regardait. Elle était là, étendue alanguie sur l'herbe. Il suivait de ses yeux les belles courbes de son corps. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et balança doucement sa tête. Il la dévisagea amoureusement. Il était posé sur un coude. Leurs corps se frôlaient. Il reprit alors son petit jeu savant sur sa peau, descendant dangereusement vers son sexe. Elle retenait son souffle à chaque passage sur son pubis. Hésitant entre le guider ou le laisser la torturer dans cette attente. Il passa enfin la barrière de coton et ses doigts la firent rouler délicatement. Elle souleva son bassin pour aider à cette mise à nue. Elle sentait la chaleur l'envahir et il n'avait rien osé. Juste quelques caresses. Il se mit à genou devant elle. Posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit glisser la chemise. Puis, passant ses bras autour d'elle, vint dégrafer son soutien gorge. Enfin, il lui retira sa jupe. Elle s'allongea offrant toute sa nudité à l'herbe fraîche. Belle. Amoureuse. Mourant de désir pour lui.

Il était toujours là, devant ce spectacle superbe. Il ferma quelques secondes ses yeux pour imprimer sur sa rétine la magnifique vision. Lentement, il ôta sa chemise. Puis, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny. Furtivement. Recherche d'un accord déjà acquis. Il reprit ses jeux autour de ses lèvres, de son cou. Ses seins tendus où il ne s'arrêta que le temps de leur donner encore plus de frissons. Son ventre. Doux, chaud. Ses mains restaient en attente comme soumises suivant cette descente vertigineuse. Il ne jouait que de ses lèvres au plus grand plaisir de son amante. Chaque morsure, chaque baiser provoquait un souffle, un soupir.

Elle avait esquissé un léger mouvement de ses mains mais le plaisir intense de cette nouvelle expérience les rendit complètement amorphes. Elle posa ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et attrapa ses propres cheveux. Jouant ainsi des ses mèches bouclées, elle jouissait des caresses de Harry. Elle n'avait pas senti venir ce jeu coquin, même si elle en avait attendu un autre.

Il entama une descente plus osée, vers son sexe. Il passa tout d'abord ses lèvres sur ses jambes gagnant peu à peu leur centre et l'obligea à ouvrir ses cuisses. Elle plia ses jambes et cambra son corps. Alors doucement il vint embrasser son sexe. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement profond. Chaleur envahissante. Douceur extrême. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Et quand il enfonça sa langue ne put retenir son cri.

_- Gin ! Gin, réveille toi_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, en transe, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son lit à baldaquin et sa voisine de chambre semblait inquiète de son état. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

_- Gin, ça va ? _

Un rêve. Un simple rêve.

_- Oui_, s'entendit elle répondre.

Elle se leva vacillante et traversa la chambre comme un zombi.

Un rêve.

Elle se glissa sous la douche sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir et fit couler un filet d'eau chaude. Un rêve l'avait amené au sommet du plaisir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. Trempe. Trempe mais cette sensation de chaleur au fond de son corps ne la quittait pas. Elle passa sa main entre ses jambes et doucement, lentement se laissa bercer par les souvenirs de sa jouissance. Un rêve...

* * *

Joli, non ?


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, cette fic-compil semble beaucoup plaire, vu le nombre de lecteurs... ^^

vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews anonyme dans le forum sous le titre "les autres fics". (lien dans mon profil)

Chapitre très court, juste une envie... une émotion... bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : pour toi !**_

Harry et Ginny transplanèrent jusqu'au square Grimmaud au milieu de la nuit. Il avait réduit la valise de sa bien-aimée et les autres affaires qu'elle avait voulu emporter. Il leur faudrait aménager un peu la chambre, mais pour ce soir, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de rendre leur taille aux affaires.

Ils se couchèrent un peu gênés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Mais c'était officiel. Connu. Accepté. Incroyable presque.

Harry s'éveilla très tôt dans la nuit. Le soleil flirtait avec la lune et le ciel avait cette magnifique teinte rosée des journées splendides. Il resta un moment à regarder par la fenêtre la ville qui s'éveillait. Les bruits de la ville murmuraient encore à cette heure. Lorsque les premiers lampadaires s'endormirent, il laissa ce spectacle d'une ville s'éveillant pour en contempler un autre tout aussi attrayant. Il revint s'allonger silencieusement et admira la femme qui occupait désormais sa couche.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle était si belle ! Elle dormait tel une enfant, faisant une petite moue... et de petits mouvements. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il aurait pu rester toute la journée à l'admirer.

Pourtant il sentait une chaleur l'envahir. Ce corps si près de lui provoquait une effusion de sentiments et, ses sensations appelaient un contact avec cette peau si voluptueuse. Le souvenir des premiers ébats créait en lui ce besoin de retrouver le bonheur ressenti alors. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion et patienter jusqu'au réveil de Ginny. La savoir là presque offerte fut une épreuve pour ce jeune homme amoureux, mais le respect lui intimait de ne pas l'éveiller, de l'attendre... et d'être là lorsque son corps sortirait des bras de morphée. Il s'allongea sur le dos et respira lentement, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas senti le besoin de rouvrir ses yeux... ce qui lui aurait permis de voir un sourire naître sur le visage de Ginny. Ce sentant observée, elle était sorti de sa nuit en douceur. Les yeux de son amant provoquait sur elle l'effet d'une caresse, une des plus douce caresse imaginable. Elle se tourna lentement et leva une paupière. La lumière naissante qui pénétrait dans la pièce lui offrit le magnifique spectacle de son ami somnolant en souriant.

Elle se glissa jusqu'à le frôler et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou chaud de Harry. Il frissonna. Cette sensation si douce le fit sombrer dans un moment d'extase, un moment où le rêve et la réalité sont si imbriqués que tout semble divin...

Ginny passa sa main le long de son bras, suivant la découpe de ses muscles et s'arrêta dans son cou. Là, sentant son corps frémir elle redescendit vers les doigts à présent ouverts pour l'accueillir. Elle posa sa paume contre celle de Harry et entrecroisa ses doigts dans ceux offert à cette intention. Doucement, l'un après l'autre il referma les doigts. Elle esquissa un sourire. Puis se releva un peu, cambrant ses reins pour venir se poster au dessus de son visage. Elle joua un instant avec ses cheveux, caressant son cou, son menton et ses joues. Il gardait les yeux fermés et devait résister pour ne pas céder... pour ne pas plonger dans ses yeux !

Elle souffla sur ses lèvres qu'il lécha voluptueusement et entrouvrit dans l'attente d'un contact... mais elle le fit patienter encore en déposant son baiser à la commissure ! il tenta de lui voler alors un autre baiser... sans succès.

Elle riait à présent et se retrouva couchée sur le dos en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Là, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il dominait la situation et pourrait faire d'elle tout ce que son désir lui quémandait. Elle ne livrerait qu'un combat au but bien avoué que de rendre son plaisir, leur plaisir encore plus intense par le jeu de séduction qu'impliquait la recherche du corps de l'autre.

Il prit ses lèvres, jouant malicieusement, reculant à chaque tentative de sa dulcinée d'approfondir leurs baisers. Il dansait suavement mêlant souffle et effleurement. Ni tenant plus elle le captura de sa main libre et l'enserra fortement. La pression eut l'effet escompté, et il céda à cette envie impérieuse... lui assénant alors un baiser langoureux.

Sa main commença à entreprendre une visite de ce corps tout à l'heure admiré et maintenant offert. Chastement. Sagement. Il promenait sur ses épaules, le haut de son bras... la naissance de sa gorge... de son sein. Puis comme mu par un besoin de tendresse accru, il remontait vers son cou, languissait là, quelques instant nouant dans ses doigts les cheveux roux. Ginny soupirait d'aise. Cette délicatesse dans leur rapport était à la foi délicieuse et affolante... une torture excitante ! une adorable torture qui faisait d'elle l'esclave bien volontaire de cet amant si tendre.

Puis Harry se releva.

Elle ouvrit les yeux !

Il était assis près d'elle et la regardait. Elle se souleva sur ses coudes et l'interrogea du regard. Il ne lui répondit que d'un beau sourire. Puis se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Tournant la tète elle l'obligea à lui parler, lui expliquer cette fin brutale de ce délicieux supplice.

- _Tout va trop vite !_ murmura-t-il,_ je voudrais juste que nous prenions le temps de nous aimer... je voudrais connaître chaque parcelle de ta peau, chaque centimètre de ton corps. Je voudrai pouvoir te faire jouir de chacune de mes caresses !_

Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres et lui intima le silence par une douce pression. Puis elle remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres et murmura à son tour tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait... tout le désir qu'il faisait naître en elle !

Elle avait fait glissé sa main dans son dos et s'évertuait à contrôler ses mouvements pour les rendre aussi subtils que ceux qu'il lui avait donnés. Elle descendait sur son flanc et fit remonter un seul doigt le long de ses côtes provoquant un frisson sur cette peau si douce. Puis elle ramena ses doigts vers sa poitrine et dessina de fines arabesques entre ses mamelons. Il ferma les yeux sous cette délicieuse sensation. Il s'allongea sur le flanc, contre elle, et laissa sa tête surélevée en appui sur sa main. Ginny continuait sa promenade sur son torse. Il attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser, puis l'entraîna contre lui pour reprendre ses lèvres. Ils se laissèrent glisser sur le lit, enlacés, collés l'un contre l'autre… dans une recherche de plaisir pur.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus savant, plus osés, cherchant maintenant à provoquer chez l'autre plus de plaisir encore. Ils avaient depuis longtemps franchit la barrière de la découverte et de la pudeur… ils connaissaient en l'autre les points précis qui le faisait jouir. Et en cette matinée délicieuse ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, tendrement, simplement… amoureusement.

* * *

_verdict ? un petit clic pour un merci... _


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour le long... temps entre les chapitres.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, cette fic-compil semble beaucoup plaire, vu le nombre de lecteurs... ^^

vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews anonyme dans le forum sous le titre "les autres fics". (lien dans mon profil)

Chapitre très court, juste une envie... une émotion... bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :  Drôle de Saint valentin.**

Harry se redressa, riant. Elle sentit ses joues rosir. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure et des étoiles se mirent à briller dans ses yeux. Magnifique. Belle. Si belle !

-_Je t'aime ma Valentine_, murmura-t-il en reprenant ses baisers.

Elle s'abandonna totalement à leur amour, sentant tout son corps frissonner sous la tendresse de son petit ami. Elle se laissa emporter dans ses bras, posant sa main valide sur son torse. Elle entortilla ses doigts dans son tee-shirt et l'attirait vers elle dès qu'il faisait mine de se relever. Prisonnier bien volontaire, il la couvrit de caresses effectuées du bout de ses lèvres, de petits souffles doux dans son cou, de tendres baisers... Ils étaient hors du temps, dans une bulle où seul le regard de l'autre donnait la dimension de leur amour.

Tout autour d'eux semblait avoir simplement disparu et seul restait leur corps, collés l'un à l'autre, leurs bras dessinaient la limite à ne pas dépasser. L'enclave chaleureuse les poussant encore plus à une intimité agréable. Ginny passa sa main autour du cou de Harry et l'attira sur elle. Il suivit ce mouvement sans réfléchir continuant ses baisers et ses caresses. Mais tout d'un coup s'arrêta et se releva en souriant.

-_Gin', tu sais où nous sommes ?  
-Hum, oui… _répondit-elle presque absente.  
-_Ginny !_ ria-t-il.

Elle le regarda étonnée. Tout d'abord ses yeux restèrent dans ceux de son amant, puis parcoururent l'espace autour d'eux. Elle commença à sourire… puis à rire franchement. Harry la regardait amusé lui aussi. Leur amour était si fort qu'ils en oubliaient le monde extérieur…

Elle se pencha vers la tablette et attrapa la baguette de Harry. Elle la lui tendit et murmura :

-_Assurdiato et Collaporta ? _

Il éclata de rire en la voyant ainsi minauder. Mais ses yeux exprimaient autre chose que juste de l'amusement… cette sensation qu'il aimait tant voir chez elle. Qu'il aimerait y voir le plus longtemps possible et à laquelle il ne savait pas dire non, tant elle ressemblait à ses propres désirs. Il prit donc la baguette et bloqua les deux portes de l'infirmerie. Puis insonorisa la salle… petit agrément de la magie.

Il reposa sa baguette sur la table et se tourna vers elle. Leur effusion avait cédé à cet intermède préparatoire. Pourtant l'envie était perceptible entre eux, dans leurs respirations, dans leurs regards. Harry tremblait légèrement. Ginny paraissait si sereine.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son cou, prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer dessus et se releva sur l'autre bras pour quérir un baiser. Harry se laissa faire, reculant même un peu. Elle afficha un grand sourire mutin et se recoucha en riant. Elle fronça le nez puis joua des ses doigts avec ses mèches rousses tout en gardant ses prunelles sur lui. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas succomber immédiatement et la couvrir de baiser.

Il prit le temps de se lever, d'ôter son tee-shirt en la toisant, puis doucement, commença à baisser son caleçon… et se tourna juste au moment… intéressant.

-_Mufle_, soupira-t-elle.

Il se rassit au bord du lit et se coula sous les draps, loin d'elle. Elle bouda quelques secondes, en retroussant délicieusement ses lèvres. Elle décida de lui résister. Elle se redressa un peu et cligna de l'œil en se léchant les lèvres. Il voulait jouer…

Elle tenta d'être plus forte et de lui résister.

Mais dut s'avouer vaincu, lorsque Harry l'appela d'un index vers lui en plongeant ses beaux yeux verts, emplis à cet instant de passion. Elle rampa sous les draps, passa d'un lit dans l'autre et vint se coller contre le corps dénudé de son amant. Elle sentit sur sa jambe la tension du sexe de Harry et esquissa un sourire entendu. Elle leva son bout de nez vers lui, et constata qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux à demi fermés. Sa respiration s'était changée en un halètement irrégulier. Il tentait de contrôler son envie et son plaisir…

La sentir contre lui, à cet instant avait emporté ses capacités à maîtriser et surtout à patienter en la faisant languir. Il se retrouvait pris à son propre piège !

Elle passa lentement ses doigts fins sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il relâcha. Elle continua à redessiner le contour rose des deux lèvres, augmenta le rayon de ses effleurements aux joues, au menton, au bout de son nez. Il reprenait peu à peu une respiration calme et efficace. Elle parvint au lobe de son oreille et joua avec ses cheveux qu'elle entortilla entre ses doigts. Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Leurs regards amoureux ne laissaient aucun doute sur les intentions de chacun des amants. Ginny perpétua ses caresses sur le visage du jeune homme provoquant d'agréables frissons lorsqu'elle s'attardait sur son cou, juste à la base ou derrière son oreille.

Ses jeux devinrent peu à peu plus coquin. Ses doigts gagnait de l'ampleur et descendaient le long du torse dévêtu. Pour remonter savamment et sagement dans ses zones sensibles. Elle arriva enfin jusqu'au sexe tendu de Harry qu'elle câlina sensuellement avant de rompre le contact et de faire danser ses doigts à nouveau vers son torse. Il lâcha un grognement de mécontentement qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

Puis, il la fit se tourner, dos à lui en faisant particulièrement attention à son bras blessé. Elle posa sa main à plat sur le lit, devant elle. Il commença à descendre sa main sur ses cuisses, passa sous le tissu qui recouvrait encore le corps de Ginny, lentement, lui faisant subir le même délicieux supplice. Il revenait sur ses seins, les cajolait, avant de repartir dans une course folle sur cette peau douce. Ginny avait fermé ses yeux et se laissait emporté par la douceur des doigts de Harry. Elle gémissait lorsque ceux-ci affriolaient une partie d'elle bien précise. Elle succombait bien heureuse alors qu'il jouait à la rendre folle de plaisir. Elle voulait plus, encore et le supplia de poursuivre.

Enfin, il lui ôta son pyjama. Elle voulut se tourner pour lui faire face mais il l'obligea à se coller contre lui. Elle sentait la hampe dressée frôler ses reins. Elle renversa sa tête pour quémander des baisers tendres qu'il donna sans retenu. Leur passion les emplissait. Leur envie les faisait haleter à chaque nouvelle caresse.

Délicatement, Harry plaça une main entre les cuisses de Ginny et titilla son sexe déjà humidifié par son envie pour lui. Il joua avec elle quelques secondes lui rendant les fabuleuses sensations qu'elle lui avait procurées. Elle soupirait à présent et dans un souffler l'appela à venir en elle. Le jeu avait assez duré…

Il souleva délicatement sa jambe et glissa la sienne entre ses cuisses. Il la pénétra lentement. Elle cambra instinctivement pour augmenter le contact entre eux. De sa main, il maintenait son bassin contre lui. De sa main elle vint attraper ses épaules. Le ballet de leurs corps unis se fit lent, doux, chaque mouvement de Harry appelant en retour un coup de rein de Ginny. Leurs souffles se coupèrent tant leurs cris respectifs les envahissaient. Leurs baisers rares mais intenses n'étaient que le prolongement de leur union.  
Un dernier coup de rein, les emporta.

Harry se redressa sous le plaisir ressenti et Ginny crispa sa main sur le bras de son amant, incrustant ses ongles dans la chair finement musclée.

Ils se laissèrent retomber, toujours enlacés, sur le lit défait.

Le soleil à présent inondait la pièce.

Harry descella la porte et leva le sortilège l'assourdissant.

Difficilement. Revenir sur terre…

* * *

_verdict ? un petit clic pour un merci... _


	8. Chapter 8

Petit cadeau avant mes vacances... chapitre très court, mais parfois c'est bien aussi ! Il n'est pas lié spécifiquement à un chapitre...

**Chapitre 8 : matin-calin.**

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler, ses sens encore endormis se mirent en éveil. Il tâtonna doucement le lit près de lui. Vide. Il ouvrit un oeil, difficilement et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le réveil pour constater l'heure avancée de la journée. Il ramena ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Un immense soleil brillait, tentant par ses rayons de réchauffer l'air de ce mois de septembre. Il esquissa un grand sourire. Son oreille ne l'avait pas trompée... et eau coulant venait de la salle d'eau et non de l'extérieur.

Il se leva lentement, et surtout silencieusement.

Il s'approcha de la porte et la poussa délicatement prenant soin de ne pas la faire crisser. Puis, il pénétra dans la petite pièce et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Il admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Sous l'eau, Ginny faisait glisser sur sa peau une éponge soyeuse, jouant sur ses formes avec un plaisir évident. Elle passait sur ses jambes, en effectuant des boucles puis revenait sur son ventre plat. Ce jeu semblait lui procurer un bien être grandissant. Sa main s'attardait sur les zones érogènes sans aucune gène...

Le regard de Harry suivait les mains de sa maîtresse. Il soupira en même temps qu'elle et elle se retourna pour lui jeter un petit coup d'oeil coquin.

- _Monsieur apprécie-t-il le spectacle ?  
- Monsieur viendrait bien te rejoindre…_

Elle tendit la main vers lui dans une invitation envoûtante, à laquelle il ne résista pas. Ôtant nonchalamment son tee-shirt qu'il laissa choir sur le sol humide de la salle d'eau, il traversa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et enlaça le corps mouillé de Ginny. L'eau dégoulinait sur ses épaules et ses cheveux provoquant de fines caresses qui se mêlaient à celles de sa compagne. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son dos, traçant ses muscles et vint les poser sur ses fesses.

- _Hum, vous êtes un peu trop habillé à mon goût, jeune homme ! _ricana Ginny.  
- _A vous de faire en sorte que cette barrière disparaisse, gente dame, mais ne vous offusquez pas des suites..._

Il ne put terminer ce jeu car déjà la main de Ginny avait décidé de poursuivre son exploration sous le tissu. Elle joua un moment avec l'élastique du caleçon le faisant descendre sur les fesses de son amant, puis remonter dès que l'objet commençait à montrer un peu trop de l'intimité de ce dernier. Harry s'amusait beaucoup de cette petite fantaisie de la jeune femme. Il posa donc simplement ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, sur le mur et cola son torse contre celui de Ginny. Ses lèvres contre le cou de sa belle, il lécha l'eau jusqu'à s'enivrer.

Enfin, lassée, elle fit glisser le caleçon qu'il ôta sans y faire attention. Elle promena à nouveau ses mains sur les fesses ainsi dénudées... Elle accrocha une jambe autour du mollet de Harry et colla encore plus leurs corps.  
Paisiblement il descendit ses mains contre les hanches de la jeune femme et fit glisser une de ses cuisses contre sa jambe. Elle se cambra et offrit à ses baiser sa poitrine trempée. Il happa l'eau qui parsemait abondamment ses seins. Il butina ainsi quelques instants, alors que Ginny haletait sous ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains jusque sur ses épaules pour soulever un peu son corps. Harry arrêta ses baisers pour reprendre sa respiration. Il releva la tête et vit les yeux fermés de sa fiancée.

Il chassa une mèche de cheveux qui lui masquait une partie du visage de la jeune femme et souffla sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda amusée avant de lui faire un nouveau clin d'œil. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux, les fit descendre doucement sur l'épaule avant de venir enserrer un sein tendu. De l'autre main, il tenait toujours la jambe de Ginny contre la sienne. Il la releva un peu et elle appliqua ses mains sur les épaules de son amant. Lentement il prit possession de son corps.

Il ondula plusieurs fois son bassin afin de la pénétrer langoureusement mais chaque mouvement déstabilisait la jeune femme qui devait s'agripper à Harry.

- _C'est un peu glissant ton petit jeu_, se moqua-t-il.  
- _Hum…_

Elle coupa le jet d'eau d'une main et poussa Harry. Il attrapa une serviette au passage dans laquelle il enroula Ginny avant de la pousser vers leur lit, mouillant au passage le sol de la chambre. Elle se laissa guider et s'allongea sur le lit, serviette toujours enroulée autour de son corps détrempé. Harry resta un petit moment à l'observer, debout au pied du lit.

Ginny se plaça sur ses coudes et le regarda. Joueuse elle défit les pans de la serviette en ondulant son corps, en partie pour dévoiler ses jambes. Il frissonna. Elle continua à jouer de ses charmes en remontant un peu plus le tissu.

Harry posa un genou sur le lit.

Ginny pencha sa tête en arrière et plia une de ses jambes, découvrant ainsi une partie de plus de sa charmante anatomie.

Harry posa son deuxième genou sur le lit.

Elle était si belle. Offerte, presque nue. Son corps parfait par les heures de Quidditch. Il humecta ses lèvres et tenta de contrôler sa respiration.

Il passa ses doigts sur la cheville tendue de Ginny et les fit remonter jusqu'au genou. Là, il déposa un baiser tendre. Puis, il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse. S'en suivit un autre baiser.

Elle se laissa choir voluptueusement sur le lit.

Harry reprit son exploration sur l'autre jambe, cheville, genou, cuisse. Enfin, il déposa ses lèvres sur le pubis de Ginny. Un gémissement lui confirma qu'elle appréciait. Il caressa délicatement le sexe de la jeune femme, avant d'y glisser sa langue. Suavement. Il jouait du bout de ses doigts, provoquant gémissements et halètements. Il enchaînait savamment ses doigts et sa langue pour la faire partir dans un monde de délice.

Ginny dut s'accrocher aux draps tant la sensation que lui faisait ressentir Harry était enquise. Il accéléra ses mouvements subtils lorsqu'il prit conscience que la zone titillée la faisait crier de plaisir. Il s'installa sur le côté pour l'admirer tout en continuant sa douce torture.  
Elle jouissait. Il la fit aller jusqu'à l'extase.

Un petit orgasme fort agréable pour elle, très amusant pour lui…

Elle éclata de rire, un peu confuse mais vraiment comblée de s'être laissée aller ainsi sans lui.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, comme après un effort violent. Ses jambes lui semblaient en coton. Un bien être rare parcourait tout son organisme…

Il l'embrassa simplement sur le bout du nez.

- _Tu es belle !_ chuchota-t-il.

Alors doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se coucha contre elle et se laissa câliner. Son envie pour elle étant encore présente, la toucher de tout son corps fut un petit supplice.

Elle passa une de ses jambes sur lui, et glissa sa main entre eux, à la recherche de son sexe. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle lui intima un doux mouvement de va et vient. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et elle le guida jusqu'en son sein.

La valse qui s'en suivit fut toute délicatesse et tendresse. Chaque mouvement, plus profond que le précédent les menait vers leur bonheur… et les seuls sons qu'ils échangèrent encore en cette merveilleuse matinée n'étaient que des grognements rauques trahissant leur allégresse.

* * *

Parce que la douceur est le plus joli cadeau.

Bonne saint Valentin.

REP : Merci à LP et C. Vos commentaires doux et sensibles me vont au coeur. Biz nanet.


End file.
